Within hearts lie 2
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: A/U.He hasn't given up on her yet.RATED FOR CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Visting Suna

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. **

**THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE PRESENT.  
**

"Man,that was a close one."said Deidara- the only Akatsuki surviving member other than Ayaka.

At the last second he lost consciousness,he was left for dead,the others were slain.

A fragment of the rose whip at his neck,dying as he pulled it off.

"Hun,not much blood."said Deidara,"Now,to find the traitor."Leaving the cave behind,he ventured south,away from the Leaf Village.'If I went alone they would know and finish me off."

That was the plan,but Deidara is going to be for a rude awakening and perhaps find love someday.

* * *

"Well,thank you for having us."said Kurama,"We will return some day Sasuke and Hinata."

"You're will tell Gaara and Yukina you're on your way to the Sand Village.I'm sure Gaara will have a place for you."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Kurama said, bowing to the Uchiha couple.

"You're welcome." Hinata said.

* * *

Deidara avoided his former village,going through rough terrain in the Fire nation.

It would be DAYS before he left all five nations' behind.

"Well,let's be going to the Sand Village."said Kurama.

"Okay." said the others.

So they all walked out of the gates of the Leaf village and began on their ways to head to the Sand village, which will take about three to five days.

"I hope you have food packed Kurama."said Yusuke.

"I did, Hinata-san has made tons of food for us." Kurama said.

"Great."said Yusuke,"So what is your brat of a nephew doing these days?"

"He's not a brat Yusuke, Ayaka is helping people in Konoha." Kurama said.

"Then where was he awhile back?Tsubame didn't know where he was,none of us did."

"I did not know where he was either." Kurama said.

"What about you Hiei?"

Hiei retorted,"I'm not his keeper."

"Fine." Yusuke said.

"Hn,I would rather have Ayaka over you."

Kurama sighed,"Let's try to keep this vacation peaceful."

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Alright fox boy." Yusuke said.

* * *

Deidara saw a tea shop and decided to go there and get some tea.

Rest for a bit.

"What would you like sir?"

"Tea and a cinnamon roll."said Diedara.

"Alright, I'll be back." said the waitress.

"Thank you." Deidara said.

While he waited,he got some of the locals staring at him."You're not from around here are you?'"

"No,just a stranger passing through."was his response.

"Alright." said the locals.

"Hn." Deidara said.

Deidara's eyes narrowed as one approached him."That cloak you're wearing,where did you get it?"

It could have been a rhetorical question or he knew of the Akatsuki.

Either way it didn't look good for the blonde.

"It was a gift."Diedara quipped.

"Where?" asked the man.

"The Leaf village is where your wife brought it for me."

The man blinked then frowned,obviously believing him,"Are you telling me you slept with my Ami?'"

"Ami...yeah...she's a real piece of work."

"You no good son of a b*tch." said the man, lifting his shirt and was about to punch him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."said Deidara smugly.

The waitress cautiously approached the two men,"We don't want any trouble,please leave."

"Fine!"scowled the man,throwing Deidara to the floor,"I don't want to see you here time,I won't be so forgiving."

Deidara smirked as the guy walked away.

Dusting himself off,Deidara approached the waitress,"I'll take my tea and cinnamon roll now."

The waitress blinked,remembering she had it in her hands,"Here you go."

"Thanks." Deidara said.

"You're welcome."said the waitress before tending to another customer.

'I wonder what my dear friend Ayaka is doing..'

Ayaka was flying back home when he began to sneeze.

"Ugh..I HATE that...whenever someone thinks of you you sneeze...bet it was Tsubame."

Ayaka continued to fly faster, eager to see his mate.

Somewhere down below...

Deidara finished his drink and roll,paid for the services and went on his way.

'Now where to go' Deidara thought as he continued walking.

Reaching the border of the Fire Village,he was closer to the water nation.

'Guess I'm going to the Mist village.' thought Deidara.

* * *

"I see we're getting closer to the entrance of the Sand Village."said Kurama.

"About damn time."said Yusuke.

"Hn, quit whining detective." Hiei said.

"What?We walked through hot dessert sand for three days."said Yusuke.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Please don't start you two." Kurama said.

"I see you finally made it."said Gaara."Welcome to Suna."

"Thank you." Kurama said.

"Well,let me show you to where you'll be staying."said Gaara.

They nod their heads as they followed Gaara.

Yukina added the finishing touches to the guest rooms,"I'm done in here Temari,what about you?"

"I'm done." Temari said.

"Good,"said the koormie,"How far along are you?"

Temari smiled, "Eight months." as she rubbed her stomach.

Yukina nodded,"Where is Shikamaru these days?"

"In Konoha, since he's Naruto's adviser and all." replied Temari.

"Oh,I see."said Yukina,rubbing her still flat stomach,"Soon I'll be having twins like my mother."

"What are you calling them?"asked Temari.

"Hina after my late mother and Miko for our son."replied Yukina.

Temari smiled, "Those are lovely names."

"Thank you." Yukina said.

"You're welcome." Temari said, "I wonder when the guys are getting here, Botan has a surprise for them."

The front door opened in front of them,Yukina smiled when she saw her redheaded husband and friends,"Welcome to Suna."

Yusuke smiled when he saw Yukina,"Yukina,something's different about you."

"Well,Yusuke,I'm pregnant with twins."Yukina looked fondly at Gaara,"We decided to name them Hina and Miko."

Hiei smiled at his sister's words, "You decided to name your daughter after our mother?"

Yukina nods her head.

"That's sweet."said Botan.

"Hn."nodded Hiei.

Yukina smiled,"I'll show your me."

"Okay." said the others as they followed her.

* * *

Deidara cursed,"Damn,this trip is taking longer than I thought."

Laying on the grass,he looked up at the sky,a vision of Botan appeared before him,causing Diedara to smile.

"Here's your rooms."said Yukina.

'I can't wait to see you again.' he thought.

"Thank you Yukina."

Closing his eyes,he dreams of his crush.

"You're welcome."said the ice apparition.

Botan began to sneeze.

"Sneezy sneezy achoo,someone is thinking of you."sang Yukina,mimicking Botan's catchphrase.

"But who can be thinking of her?"I asked.

"I don't know." Botan said.

"Oh my, someone has a crush on you Bo-chan." I said.

Botan blushed.

"Hn,is that all you going on about in our vacation?"grumbled Hiei.

"Hiei, be nice." you said.

"Hn, fine." Hiei said.

"I wonder who is thinking about you Bo-chan." I said.

Sano growled,"Have YOU forgotten I'm here?"

"Oops sorry." I said, laughing nervously.

"Sano dear, don't be mad." Botan said.

Sano closed his eyes,"Fine.I don't to hear this again."

"If you want to check out the sand village,we can go anytime you want."said Yukina.


	2. What is this feeling?

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

A/N:There are some oc's.

"Thank you Yukina." we said.

Botan kissed Sano's cheek, "You have nothing to worry about okay."

Sano smiled,"Alright,I guess I'm being paranoid over nothing."

Botan smiled as she hugged him.

"Do you think you could give us a tour of the village?" asked Neko.

"Sure."said Yukina,"Where would you like to go first?"

"Does it have a tea shop?" asked Botan.

Yukina nodded,"We'll stop there did have a long journey,some tea might be just the pick me up you need."

"Thank you." said the others.

"You're welcome."said the ice maiden,"Shall we go now?Or do you want to settle in first?"

"Let's go now." Mai said.

"Alright."said Yukina.

Yusuke noticed Yukina's new attire,"This is something I have to get used to seeing you wearing Yukina."

Yukina blinked,"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"looking down and around her form.

"Well no, it's just you're wearing something different than the usual kimono you wore." Yusuke said.

"Oh."said Yukina."I also have more modern outfits,but I feel this is more appropriate being First Lady of the Sand Village."

Elsewhere...

Diedara woke up from his nap,"Well,better keep going."walking through the Mist Village,getting closer to the border.

'I haven't used my art in the Mist village before, hmm I can't wait to try it on Kisame's old village.' thought the blond, smirking.

Deidara smiled,thinking of using his explosives in his wake made him excited.

He wished Botan was there to see him.

* * *

Botan shivered as she walked beside Sano.

"Botan?Are you cold?"asked Sano.

"I'm not cold, but I feel something that I don't know what it is." Botan said.

Sano blinked,"What do you feel?"

"I wish I knew."said the deity.

'_Why am I thinking of him for?When I have Sano?'_

Diedara entered her mind and Botan wished he hadn't.

Did that mean something?Could he be alive?


	3. Yusuke's mistake

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Sano nodded,"Well...it probably is nothing."

Yusuke called them over,"Hey!Are you two going coming with us or not?"

"We're coming."said Botan,grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"Let's go Sano." Botan said, smiling at him as they began to walk, 'Maybe it was nothing and just my imagination.' thought the deity.

"So,where are we going?"asked the kitsune.

"We're going to the shopping center."said Yukina."I thought this would be a good place to start."

"Did you say shopping"center?" asked Mai, Neko and Botan.

Yukina nodded,"You might be surprised on what you might find here."

"Let's head over there." said the girls.

"I hope this place has a video arcade."said Yusuke.

"I think it does, I'm not certain." Yukina said.

"Let me ask Kankuro,"said Yukina,"He would know."

Finding her brother in law,Yukina asked,"Kankuro,does the shopping center have a video arcade?"

"Yeah,it does."

Yusuke beamed,"You just made my day."

"You're easy to please, aren't you?" asked the puppet master.

Yusuke grinned.

"You have no idea."grumbled Hiei.

"I see, well later I'm going to work on Karasu." Kankuro said, walking away.

"Have fun banging your wife or girlfriend."Yusuke replied.

Kankuro twitched before he faced the ex-spirit detective, "HE'S MY PUPPET NOT A GIRL." showing him his puppet.

Everyone snickered at Yusuke's expense.

"I'm sorry...but I should have told you Kankuro is a puppet master."laughed Yukina.

Yusuke blushed in embarrassment while everyone laughed.


	4. Deidara's alive!

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"_Can we go now?"_Yusuke asked with clenched teeth.

"Sure."laughed Kurama.

* * *

Deidara finally arrived in the heart of the mist village."Time to deploy my art."Reaching into his pouch,molding a few clay birds,setting them off,admiring his _"art"._Watching as the people down below scatter about,running for cover.

"Some people have no appreciation for art,hun."Frowning,'I wish _she_ was here to see my work."

Leaving the mist village behind,the blonde male changed course...to Yusuke's city.

'Soon I will find you,my _blue haired angel.'_

* * *

Botan stopped in her tracks unexpectedly.

"Botan,are you okay?"asked Sano.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"Sano asked,showing concern.

Botan nodded,putting his fears at ease.

"Move it or get left behind."growled Yusuke."You can fight later."

"We are not fighting Yusuke."Sano replied.

Botan trailed behind,barely listening to her boyfriend,'_I could have imagined ...could I?' _

_C_onsidering the possibility of telepathy.

_'No...it's all in my_ _head.'_thought the deity of death.

Not too far ahead of them,Neko looks back with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Neko?"asked Kurama.

"I'm worried about Botan,she's being acting strange lately."

"What do you mean?"Kurama inquired.

"She's been spacing out lately and she hasn't talked that much like she normally does."

"Could that mean she likes someone else other than Sano?"

Sano twitched,"That better be a joke Kurama."

"_Well...I'm just sayin_g..."

Sano shook his tension apparent.

"Oh dear."said Botan worriedly,reassuring her boyfriend of several months."Sano,don't let Kurama's words get to you."

"Hn,if he wanted to damper my mood,then he succeeded!"

"Sano,you know I love you and only you."

"Sorry for being jealous."

"I have a question,"said Yusuke.

"What is it Yusuke?"asked Mai and Neko.

"If spirit world was destroyed,then how the hell did you do survive?"

"We weren't there when it happened."

"Any leads on who did it?"

"It's still under investigation."Botan replied.

Yukina looked back at her friends,"Are you guys coming or not?"

"We're coming!"

"Okay."

* * *

Deidara looked down at the city below,"Well,this be good as any place to start looking for her."Jumping down from his clay bird,destroying it with his charraka

Lost in a sea of dark haired men and women...

Looking for Botan was proving to be more difficult than he thought.

Walking to the Yukimura restaurant...

Seeing the only person working there.

Keiko.

"I hate to bother you,"putting on the charm,"I'm looking for a certain blue haired female."

"What do you want with Botan?"

Deidara smiled at her,"It will be of your best interest to tell me where she went."

"I'm sorry but she has someone."

Deidara frowned,not giving up so easily."I traveled far and wide for her.I'm a mission of love."Telling her what women like to hear.

"Well..."began Keiko,"...I suppose I can call her.."dialing her number."Hello Botan?...this is Keiko...there's someone here who wants to talk to you."handing the cell to Deidara.

"Hello Botan...this is Dediara,in case you're wondering...miss me?"

Botan's eyes widened,"_B-b-b-but you were supposed to be dead...how can you be alive?"_

"I didn't die apparently."said Deidara smoothly."Where are you my blue haired beauty?I long to see you again."

"I'm not telling you."

"Don't be like are you coming back?"Talking to her long enough to track her down with his tracking jitsu.

"Don't speak to me again."Botan said before hanging up.

"Things didn't go as planned?"asked Keiko.,witnessing the conversation.

"I know where she is."replied the blonde."I plan to win her over,hun."

* * *

"He's alive."

"Who's alive?"Sano inquired.

"The blonde guy who send me flowers...he's alive."sobbed the deity.

"Blonde guy?"Sano repeated,feeling jealous.

Kurama's eyes widened."How did he survive?"

"I don't know...I don't know."Botan repeated,trembling.

"It's okay,"said Sano,comforting her,"There is no way I'm letting him near you Botan."

"We're going to need Ayaka on this."Kurama said.

"Right."agreed Sano,"Hiei,go get him and bring him here."

"Hn."Hiei flitted off to retrieve Ayaka.


	5. Taken!

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Deidara."said Ayaka as Hiei and he appeared.

"What do you know about him?"Yusuke eyes searching at the new arrival.

Ayaka sighed,"Deidara's the type to hold a grudge. I thought aiding you will help in your favor."

Botan squealed,"_Thank you!_",hugging him.

"Don't keep your hopes up Botan."sighed the hybrid,"He may be more than we can handle."

Botan sighed as she released him,"I see."

"But not all hope is lost."Ayaka assured her.

"How long until he gets here?"asked Kurama,his eyes darkening.

"Could be days...depending on his means of transportation."Ayaka replied.

"Then we will be ready for him."growled Sano.

"Until then we should relax...no sense in rushing could make a mistake."Ayaka insisted.

"Fine."huffed Sano."Let's go play video games."

* * *

A/N:They_ were wrong...Deidara was closer than they thought..._

_...Snatching Botan in a blink of a eye!  
_

"I'll take her if you don't mind."

"_Sano!"_

_"Botan!"  
_

Deidara smugly looked at his romantic rival,"I'll take good care of her...follow me and she dies."

Reaching into his pouch,making a new means of transportation,getting away with his obsession as she struggled.

"_Let me go!"_

To her surprise he released her.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Botan had her doubts,leaving with her captor.

Deidara studied her,touching her blue hair."So soft...and real."

"Of course it's real!"she sputtered,blushing somewhat.

"You have a cute blush."Deidara admitted.

_"S-shut up!"_Botan stammered.

"That wasn't nice."frowned Deidara,frowning."After I came all this way to see you."

A smile replaced his frown,"How about I take you out to lunch?After all,a true beauty like you needs nourishment."Taking her to a Italian restaurant.

"Come."

"Keep your hands to yourself."Botan seethed.

Deidara nodded,"I'll be a gentlemen."

Entering the restaurant ,the hostess greeted them,"Table for two?"

"No."Botan said haughtily.

"She's nervous and yes."replied Deidara.

"Follow me please."said the woman.

Botan followed her keeping her distance from Deidara.

"Here's your table."said the hostess,giving them their menus.

"You could be nice during our date."Deidara replied,reading the menu-only to be confronted by Botan.

**_"This is not a_** **date!"**

Her outburst caused a few heads to look up.

"She's nervous."explained Deidara,playing it off."What perfume are you wearing?"

"I'm not telling you and for the last time,this is not a date."

Deidara replied,"Uh huh."grabbing hold of his hand,making sure she wouldn't escape."What are you getting?"

Botan blinked,then giggled as something was licking her palm!

Curious,she turned her hands over...SHOCKED to see...his mouths!

"What?"quizzed the male.

"Y-You have-"she trailed.

Deidara claimed her lips as the waiter came,"What would you like to drink?"

Turning his hands over,answering her."I want sweet tea."

"And you miss?"

"I'll have the same."

"We'll need a few minutes to decide."said the male.

Dediara was smacked with the menu.

"Feisty,I like means you're great in bed."making her blush.

Reading the menu,,"What will you have?"

"The lasagna."she replied.

"Good choice."said Dediara,blinking at her."You know,you could be nice to all,I'm treating you to a nice meal."

"After you kid-"

Dediara kissed her again.

This time Botan responded,thinking of Sano.

"Ahem,"said the waiter approaching,"Are you ready to order?"

"She wants the lasagna and I'll have the chicken spaghetti."Their waiter took their menus.

Deidara sighed,"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because you took me from my friends and boyfriend!"

"I'll bring you later ."

"Promise?"

"Uh huh."Deidara replied."Can I ask you something?"

"And what would that be?"Botan inquired,folding her arms.

"Do you like me?What if something happened to your boyfriend,will you date me then?And answer all three."

"No,nothing is going to happen to for your last question,there is no way I'll date you."

"Why not?"

_"Why not?Why not?"_Botan shrieked,standing up."You know what exactly what you did...killing my friends in the Reikai."

Deidara scoffed,"There are worse members in the Akatsuki than example...Itachi for killing his clan,leaving his younger brother there is Madara,another member worse than then there is Kisame...and cut me some slack."

"You're wrong about Ayaka."

"Fine,I'll give you I had to do as our leader said or risk losing my I was truly evil as you think,if I was-then why I am taking you here?"

Botan realized he had a good could have done worse to her...

She felt herself blushing...

"You look lovely in that shade."

"Shut up."

"You're a rude one."Deidara frowned,"and here I thought you were a nice girl."

The waiter returned,"Here's your food."


	6. Date with the blue eyed devil

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Their waiter came,"Here's your food."placing the plates down.

Botan quickly started eating.'_The faster I eat,this nightmare will_ _end.'_Wolfing down her food,suddenly choking..

Deidara saw what was going on.

Laying her down,using his hands to retrieve the food from her throat.

"You're alright?"

Botan blinked,"You saved me."

Deidara smiled,helping her up,"Told you I wasn't bad.I'll turn over a new leaf if you go out with Botan."

_'Is he serious...or is he just lying through his teeth?'_

"I appreciate you saving me. I won't go out with you.I already told you that I have a boyfriend."

Deidara frowned,"Then I will keep you with me until you come to senses and realize I'm a better choice."

"You promised you will let me go,now you're backing out on your words."

Deidara deadpanned,"I _said_ I will take you to lunch and I am.I did not promise when,did I?"

Botan fumed.

Deidara smiled,"Good,now we're going to be together awhile."

"I doubt it."

"What do you like to do?Go to a fair?"Deidara inquired during the meal.

Botan just wanted to be with her friends and boyfriend!

Never mind the fact he saved her life...and there had to be something redeeming about him..right?

_'I did not think that.'_Botan reprimanded herself.'_Sure...he's not bad looking...OKAY..GET A GRIP BOTAN!HE KIDNAPPED YOU!Threatened Sano...well,that is something I'm used to...it's not like he killed your friends...wait.'_

"Did you kill Kuwabara?"she asked,glaring.

Deidara put his drink down."Who?"

"Kuwabara?...Tall?Ginger haired?"

Deidara's eyes closed,then opened again."He assaulted us ...I acted in self defense...he had some weird sword. If I could take it back...I would in a heart beat."

'_Kuwabara assaulted them?Somehow I doubt that.'_"Because of you,there is no place for his soul to rest."

"Sorry about that."Deidara apologized."But it can be rebuild right?"

Botan shook her head,"It is under construction."

Deidara sighed,"All this talk about death and destruction...what kind of topic is this on our date?"

"THIS IS NOT A DATE!"

"I'll say."huffed Deidara,biting into his food."After this we're going for a walk."

* * *

'I wonder what the others are doing?...Sano,what are you doing without me?'

Sano that Botan was in the enemy's clutches!'Botan...I hope you're okay.'

"He';s been sitting there since she was taken."stated Yukina.

"I'm going to get her!"growled Sano,"Enough of this waiting!"bolting off.


	7. The hellish nightmare continues

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

A/N:There are some oc_'s._

Deidara received the ticket,paying for the meal to impress a unwilling Botan."Don't even contact him or your friends."

Botan twitched."Don't tell me what to do."

"Try to have fun..._I can only take so much."_

Botan didn't like being with him as she summoned her oar._Shocked he climbed beside her!_

"Not a bad ride."commented Deidara.

Botan smirked, going fast,causing Deidara to almost fall...

Pulling himself up,he snapped._"Do that again and I'll make you regret it."_

Kissing her roughly to show his control over the situation.

Botan responded.

"That was a nice kiss."Deidara broke the reverie.

She felt ugly.

Twisted.

Deidara sighed,"Get us down."

Botan was about to protest when she saw the look he gave her."_Fine."_she jumped down.

She felt his hand tongue licking her palm.

It was just plain creepy.

"We're going to that fair."he barked,seeing the ferris wheel in the distance.

"I'll take you there if you don't hold my hand."

"Deal.I wish I didn't have them."Deidara said flatly."I was born with them."

_He peaked her interest...as strange as that sounds...they do say truth is stranger than fiction._

Botan listened as they walked.

"Now tell me about you."

"All you getting is that I'm a ferry girl."

"Interesting...that someone as beautiful as you a ferry girl."

Botan blushed at the compliment.

Deidara smiled,"You might have heard this before...but you look cute in red."

"Please stop saying that."as she distanced herself from the blonde male.

Deidara scowled,"_What?So now you're too good to hear a compliment?"_His eyes narrowing as he ushered her into a bar where heated words were exchanged.

"Hey.,"said a male voice belonging to a run of the mill "drunks"."If you don't want him sweetheart.I know a couple of guys who would take good care of you."

Botan was quickly grabbed by the of them held her by the hands.'Please save me...'

Deidara sighed,"You make me sick."coming to her rescue...for obvious reasons.

_"That's twice I saved you."_

"Thank you for saving me."sniffed the deity.

Smiling profoundly at her,"Still think I'm bad?"

"No..."

"Let's go have some fun."grabbing her hand and leading her away."You like roller coasters?"

"Yes!"

"Hun,"Deidara nodded."Summon that oar of yours and we'll get there faster."

Botan did as told and the two went off to the fair grounds.

"Nice breeze."stated Deidara.

"Yup."said Botan.'_Did I just agree with him?'_

_Whispering at her ear"I'm looking forward to hearing you_ scream."

Botan's face turned beet red as she approached him."What did I say?"Deidara inquired.

"Let;s just get in line."ending the conversation.

Deidara made some progress on her and he wasn't about lose what little success he made...

...if any.


	8. Changing minds

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Deidara nodded,staying close to her._Not going to let anyone come and take from me._He made some progress on getting her to like him. He was not going to let what great or small or great steps he was making toward her.

Botan frowned,seeing it was a two seater.

It meant she would have to sit next to him!

Deidara showed he had courtesy,"Ladies first."

Sighing,she climbed in. Both were seated,their ride started.

_"Ohhh my kaawwwaaiiiii!"_

Deidara laughed,loving the sound of her screaming."fun,huh?"

"Yes!"

When the ride ended,he asked,"Want to go on another ride?"

"Okay."

Botan was starting to feel comfortable around him._'Maybe what he said is true,he really does want to change for the better.'_

Deidara stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"asked Botan.

"I want to get you a prize."

"Okay."said Botan.

She wasn't the wasn't one to pass up a stuffed animal."Try your luck there."pointing to a ring toss game.

"I bet I can win you one without even trying."

"Show me."she challenged him.

Deidara called the man over,placing a coin down-about worth a quarter."My man...I bet you that stuffed unicorn I'm going to claim for my lady friend and freak you out and if I don't,I'll play your rigged game."

"You're on."said the man.

Deidara revealed his palm,which _freaked_ the man out and Botan got her prize.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"You're to now?"

"Um...the ferris wheel?"

Deidara nodded,"Alright."placing a arm around her waist.

Botan blushed,pushing his arm away."Keep your hands to yourself."

"I saw that blush."Deidara pointed out.'There's hope for me yet."he thought to himself.

"Let's keep going."walking ahead of him.

"Fine."catching up with her."Can't leave you alone,there might be unwanted pests."

Botan shot him a look,as if to say to say '_You're one of them.'_

"Don't look at me like that.I did save you I not?"

"Yes you did."keeping her distance.

* * *

"So,why are you playing hard to get?I _thought you would trust me by now."_

Botan stopped in his tracks."You still kidnapped from my boyfriend."

Deidara groaned."Not that he is so concerned about you,then where is he?"

He was slapped across his face!

"Don't you ever banter Sano again!"

Rubbing his face,"I'll remember that...hit me again."

"_Gladly!"_her hand raised...only to be pulled her in for a kiss and Botan responded subconsciously,returning the mind betraying what she was doing,slapped him again."Leave me alone."

"I can't do that."said Deidara."Trouble follows you like a 'puppy."

Botan shot him a dirty look,which made him the response she was hoping for.

"The ferris wheel is back there."

"I changed my mind."

Deidara grabbed her hand,"We're going anyway."

Once they were in the cart,she sat opposite him..wishing she was further away.

"You can see the whole park from here."he sat beside her,which caused her to switch seats.

"Now,now you can play"musical chairs" all you want. Where can you go?The ride is in motion."

Botan sat down,"Just stay there and be quiet."

"Yes dear."

Botan threw her prize at him,"I don't want this anymore!"

Deidara frowned,his smile gone."You _will _take it BECAUSE I got it for you!"

"Well,I'm giving it back."

"I don't want it."

"What do you want from me,huh?Why did you take me from away the people I love?"

"I love you."Deidara stated."Why else would I put up with you?"he snorted,giving her the unicorn back."It's yours.I don't like the girly crap."

His words reminded hm of Yusuke.

Deidara continued,brushing his hair back."And if they truly love you as they say they do,where are they?"throwing his words at 's eyes watered took this moment and seized her softly.

"You know I'm here."

"Uh huh."

"And I saved you."

"Yes,you did."

"And I got that unicorn."

"Yes."

Deidara smiled,inhaling her hair."Then will you give me a chance?"

Botan shook her head,"Even if you did all that,the answer is no."


	9. The death of Deidara

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

A/N:There are some oc_'s._

Deidara raked his face,_trying _not to lose his patience."Tell me what I have to do to get you to accept me as boyfriend material?"

"Nothing,I don't want you...I already told you I have a boyfriend."

"Yes,yes...the great amazing boyfriend..."sighing,he asked,"What did you do with the flowers I sent you?"

"Those I put on Kuwabara's grave."

"_Touching."_Deidara said anger getting the better of him.

Botan smiled,throwing the unicorn in the trash can right in front of Deidara's eyes!

"_That was cruel_..you hurt my feelings."

Now it was Botan's turn to feel..._guilt._

"I'm sorry."she apologized.

"Whatever."he shrugged it off.

What is done is done.

Grabbing her wrist,dragging her along.

It was then she noticed his camera on his face.

How could she miss that?

Staring at him with a strange look of curiosity and shock.

"What?"he snapped.

"Is that a camera on your face?"

"Yes."

She poked at it.

"_Stop poking it woman!"_

Botan jumped,"S-sorry...I was...sorry."

Deidara stared at her.

She was not as interesting as he originally thought.

"I'm taking you back."

Botan's eyes lit up."Really?"

"Yes."was his reply."_**S**_**_ummon that stick of yours and I'll reunite you with your PRECIOUS boyfriend!What a waste of my_ time!"**

Botan summoned her oar and followed her former kidnapper back to Suna.

Some time passes...as night fell in the sand covered village.

_"Sano!"_

The kit was reunited with his deity.

Deidara huffed as he stepped forward."She was a waste-"

Sano hit him with a rose whip before Deidara had a chance to respond.

fin.


End file.
